Anywhere But Here (Ricklena)
by bleedingbodyandsoul1994
Summary: Elena wants to be anywhere but in this world full of death. But she keeps on going for her brother Jeremy. But what happens when she's slowly giving up? Will she stop fighting? Or will someone come in her life giving her something worth living? This will be a walking dead fanfic. Rick Grimes and Elena Gilbert
1. Chapter 1

"Just stay in here" Damon yelled as he locked us in. I look at Caroline shaking with fear.

"It's okay Care we're here" I wrap my arms around her. She nods with tears falling down.

"We shouldn't have stayed here" Stefan whispers angrily. Bonnie was holding a rifle but she was so nervous she was pointing it to me.

"I'm going to check on him" Stefan got up to leave but I get up and block the door.

"He said to stay in here" I said looking at him. He was afraid like all of us.

"Elena move" he said pushing me but I kept my ground.

"I need to help my brother" He says in almost a whisper.

"He said to say inside." I said again. He clenched his fist and sat back down.

The room fell silent. We were all nervous and afraid. There were dead people walking around eating humans. It's been like this for a month now. Bonnie and Caroline don't know how to kill them yet. They still freeze up when they see the walkers. That's how we are calling them. Caroline calls them zombies.

I sit back down with a knife in my hands and a gun in my pocket.

"Someone should go check on Damon" Bonnie said placing the gun on the floor.

"He must be fine" I said getting a dirty look from Stefan. Out of nowhere we hear a gunshot and yelling. Stefan got up and ran out the room. I follow him and see Damon trying to shoot a herd of walkers.

He was bitten.

Stefan without warning ran towards the walkers and started shooting.

"STOP!" I yell as I see more walkers coming towards from the other side.

Stefan tried to kill them but he couldn't.

Great I have to save them.

I look around the ground and find a long stick. I take out my knife and ran to Stefan. I swing the stick and smash their heads. I stab them in the head.

I grab Damon and drag him back to the room. Stefan shut the door and moved the furniture against the door.

I look at his leg and looked up at Stefan. It was definitely a bite.

"This is your entire fault!" Stefan yelled at me.

"N-N-No its not" Damon said in pain. Stefan didn't know what to do.

"They're banging too much." Caroline said hugging her legs. It was a matter of time before Damon grabbed my hand.

"Kill me" Damon said looking at Stefan.

"No I won't. You'll be fine" Stefan voice cracks.

"I don't want to become one of them" Damon whispered.

"I'm not killing you" Stefan said sternly. Damon looked at me.

"No" I'm not going to kill one of my best friend and once boyfriend.

"Please" He begged.

"They are getting in" Bonnie yelled picking up the rifle. Caroline was a crying mess. I look at the door and the walkers have pushed the door.

Stefan looked confused.

"We have to go" I tell him. He shook his head and opened the window helping Caroline and Bonnie.

I take one last look at Damon before raising my gun. I felt the tears fall down. I squeeze the trigger and bang.

"NO" I open my eyes. The sun shined in my eyes making me groan.

Another day in hell.

That nightmare haunts my sleep. I can't get his face out of my mind. After that day Stefan began to hate me. He would always tell me I was just a useless person and that I deserved to die rather than Damon.

How funny life is I had to hold Stefan's hand as he died in my arms.

Everyone died. Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan. So many times I wanted to kill myself but I had to stay in this hell. For my little brother. We got separated when this shit all happened. I was in school and he was at home from a trip he had with our dad.

I get up and sigh. I hate sleeping on the ground. The rocks kept stabbing my back.

No walkers.

That's strange? Usually i get a few hours to sleep till a walker attacks me. I shook my head and got up. I stretch my body and grab my bag.

I have few food cans and water to last me all day. I also have my bat. Less noise and doesn't attract walkers.

I look around the woods and see the town from afar. I would have made it last night but it got dark quick and it's harder to kill walkers.

Hopefully there's food and shelter. I'm sick of beans and corn.

I start walking with my hands in my pockets.

I wonder where Jeremy could be. If he's safe or dead. No Elena you can't think that. Jeremy is okay. He must be out there looking for you.

It took 10 minutes to get to the town. What I found strange was there weren't any walkers around.

I had a strong feeling something was wrong. I take out my knife and bat when I hear someone talk.

Wait talk?

Do walkers talk now? I chuckle at my own joke. I've been alone far too long.

I shake my head and continue walking but stop when I hear gun shots. I run behind a car and bend down. I take a peek and there was a man with long hair and with a huge crossbow. Standing beside him was a woman with a sword.

Damn they looked badass.

The man with the crossbow whispered something to the women. They both separated and the man made his way towards me.

He looked dangerous.

Crap if he sees me he might kill me.

I crawl quickly and run behind a store. The back door was open. I shouldn't go in but the man was getting closer.

What do I do?

Fuck it I ran inside and closed the door. I hear the twist and click of the doorknob.

He heard me come in here. I look around and see a closet. I ran inside and quietly shut the door. I hear footsteps and swearing.

I cover my mouth from my uneasy breathing.

"Did you find anything?" the woman yelled.

"I thought I saw someone come in here. I think the weather is getting to me" the man chuckled.

I hear them shuffle in the store. They don't sound like their leaving anytime soon.

I hug my legs praying they won't come in here.

 _ **{{first chapter :) I hope you like it. Comment what you think so far. I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow. I know the start was boring but it'll get more exciting}}**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been!" Caroline yelled.

"Hunting for food. I got squirrel for dinner" I said dropping the few squirrels I got beside the fire.

"Where's Stefan and Bonnie?" I asked.

"They went to the river for water" Caroline paced around the fire with her little knife. That knife never kill anything.

"I told them to stay here" I get up and check around. It was getting dark. They don't know how to kill walkers yet.

I was alone for months out in woods. I found them in a school in a room. The only one who knew how to kill was Damon. That's how they survived for so long.

"Couldn't you find fish?" Caroline looked at the squirrels in disgust. I roll my eyes and start cutting through them. She started gagging.

She complains everyday. How hard and cold the ground is,why does she need to learn how to kill walkers and when are we going to find a house with a bed.

She doesn't understand the world she knew was gone. That the world is full of death and sacrifices. That every day you have to survive to live another day.

I wish she understood. Just for once to shut up and fight for herself.

"We need to move" Stefan said walking with Bonnie.

"Why?" I ask continuing frying our dinner.

"We couldn't get water. There were 2 walkers dead in it" Bonnie sat beside me with a frown.

"It's getting dark we can't be walking through the woods without light" I don't look at him because I know he is killing me with his looks.

"We don't have to listen to you" Stefan snapped.

"Well you could just leave" I said watching him clenched his fists.

"If you all think that way then maybe we should go our separate ways" I was done with their bitching. They make me feel bad because I killed Damon. I had to respect his wishes.

"I'm staying with Elena. She knows how to kill" Caroline said covering her mouth to stop the gagging.

"I'm with Caroline" Bonnie shrugged when Stefan gave her a dirty look.

"Whatever" Stefan sat very far from us. I can't be worrying about whether they hate me or like me. I'm only surviving for Jeremy.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I get up with my gun. I look around and caroline was missing.

Shit.

"HELP" Caroline yelled again. Stefan and Bonnie woke up in a flash and looked at me.

I run towards the yelling and see Caroline on the ground crying. A walker was on top of her dead. I push the walker off her and see a huge gush on her shoulder.

"Oh my god" Bonnie kneels beside her. Caroline looked at Bonnie and me.

"I'm sorry I-I-I wanted to get breakfast but it attacked me" Caroline gasped in pain.

"It's okay hon." Bonnie grabbed her hand tightly. Stefan was watching everything with tears falling down.

"E-E-Elena I hope you find Jeremy." Caroline says with a small smile. Bonnie hugs her crying.

"I don't want to become them please" Caroline looked at me.

"No I'm not killing my best friend" I shake my head getting up angrily. I can't keep killing my friends.

"Please" Caroline closed her eyes. Stefan took out his knife and handed it to me.

"I'm not doing it." I push the knife back at him.

"You're the expert" he whispered yelled.

I clenched my teeth before grabbing my own knife from my back pocket. I gave him a death look before kneeling down. I grab her head softly; I kiss her forehead and stab her from the back.

I hear banging from afar. I open my eyes and realize I'm still hugging my legs. I felt both my legs cold and numb. Are those strangers still in here?

I need air. I need to move so I can have my legs back to normal. I take out my gun and open the door slowly. The banging was coming from the front. I crawl to the back and open the door to only have a walker fall on me.

I struggle to get him off but my gun was out of reach. I stare at the moaning, growling monster and gulp down the little saliva I had left.

This is it.

My life ends here. Surprisingly I was okay with that.

I close my eyes and wait for the pain.

BANG

I feel wetness all over my face. I look up and the walker was dead. I push him away and look at a gun being pointed at me.

"Are you crazy?" The deep voice says with a surprise look. He had brown hair and a long black beard with some white hair. I back up afraid. He looked scary but his face softens. He was actually good looking.

Its been so long since I seen a very good looking man. He walked up to me grabbing my bag I dropped.

"Hey that's mine" I said trying to grab it but he kept his gun directed to my head.

Suddenly my mouth became dry.

He looked inside. This is my chance to run. I have my gun and knife. I can survive with only two weapons.

He looked interested looking through my things. I got up and pushed him against the door and ran out.

I run towards the woods and hear him yell but I kept running and running till my legs ached and I was out of breath.

I stop against a tree and try to get my breath back to normal.

Who was that guy? Why didn't he let that walker kill me?

I finally start breathing and grab the photo of my brother and parents that I left in my back pocket but it wasn't there.

"Shit!" I yell. I must've left it in the bag. The only thing that kept me alive was that picture. Now I have nothing. Damn dude taking my bag. How dare he!

"Fresh meat" I jump at the voice behind me. I turn around to only get hit across the head with a rifle.

I fall to the ground and felt my eyes close. The man bend down to my face and smiled.

I try to take the knife out of my pocket but darkness took over my body.


End file.
